A True Father Never Stops Loving His Children
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jay feels Optimus doesn't want him around, it's up to Optimus to set things right. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A True Father Never Stops Loving His Children**

Jay sat alone on the top of the butte, crying as he hugged himself, shocked that he would dare snap at his adoptive father. "I can't believe I snapped at him," he said softly.

The boy had noticed that Optimus seemed a bit distant for a bit now and wouldn't show the boy so much affection when the others were around. This had made Jay being questioning whether Optimus did really care for him and felt himself becoming insecure.

Then, the conversation that led him out to where he was now played in his head.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jay had been having more nightmares for the past week and now was hoping to find Optimus and talk to him, but he didn't find the leader of the Autobots until he made his way to the meeting room where everyone was gathered._

 _Optimus had seen his adoptive son come in and went over to the boy. "Jay, I'm in a meeting right now," he said gently._

" _But, Optimus, I need to talk to you," Jay said urgently._

 _Optimus shook his head. "Jay, what I'm discussing with my troops is things you needn't be hearing," he said a bit more sternly, but still keeping his voice low and steady. "Now, go on. I'll talk to you later."_

 _Unfortunately, that was when Jay reached his breaking point. "What kind of a father are you?!" He snapped at Optimus. "You don't even care anymore!"_

 _Those words shocked everyone, along with the fact that the boy had snapped at Optimus. Jay, realizing what he had said, quickly fled._

 _End flashback_

He now got up and began running again, getting far away from the base and feeling really bad about what he had said to the Cybertronian who had taken him in. "I really blew it now," he said to no one in particular.

When he saw Jay had fled from the base, Optimus had turned to his team, but before he could give out the command, Arcee told him that they'd go search for Jay and they wouldn't return until one of them had found him.

Grateful, the leader agreed and watched his team head out. Even the former Decepticons joined in the search.

* * *

Predaking searched the ground as he flew until he suddenly saw a young, teenage boy sitting on a rock a few feet from a cliff and crying. Seeing the boy was alone, Predaking carefully flew down, sending a message that he had found the boy and would see if the boy would trust him enough to let the former Predacon bring him to base.

Landing gently, Predaking transformed to his bipedal form and cautiously approached. "Jay?" He called out carefully.

Hearing his name, the boy turned to see who was behind him and glanced up at him, but to Predaking's surprise, the boy didn't seem afraid of him. "Predaking, right?" The boy asked.

The tall being nodded gently. "Yes," he said. "You're not terrified of me?"

Jay shook his head. "No," he said before turning away.

Predaking made a quick decision and opened a channel so the others could hear him and Jay before he noticed the boy scratching furiously at the scar on his face. Gently, he placed a large finger on the boy's hand, stopping him from continuing to scratch at the scar. "How did that scar happen?" He asked gently.

Jay let out a sigh. "I called my birth father 'Daddy' during a punishment," he said. "He didn't like that and he said it would remind me not to do so again."

Predaking's eyes widened and he shook his head, wondering how some humans could be so cruel to their young. He heard the boy sigh again. "I'm not surprised Optimus doesn't want me around anymore," he said.

The former villain looked at the boy. "Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm just damaged goods."

It took all of Predaking's willpower to not exclaim in anger at that. That was one phrase that he absolutely detested hearing because he knew it was a derogatory term for abused children. He was about to gently rebuke what the boy said when Jay's next words stopped him cold.

"I don't deserve to live with you guys anymore," he said, looking up at the tall being. "I'm scared that if I go back with you, Optimus will make me leave."

Jay then turned back to look at the view from the cliff. "I can't take being hurt anymore," he said.

Predaking knew that the others were just as shocked as he was to hear what the boy was saying and was about to try and comfort the boy again when the boy once again shocked him into silence.

"I wish I could be the son Optimus deserves," Jay said before he began crying again.

Predaking closed the open channel, but turned on him comlink so that the boy wouldn't hear him. _"What are we going to do?"_ He asked Optimus.

He heard the leader's voice answer him back, although it was strained with frustration and upset. _"Predaking, when Jay calms down, can you please bring him back here?"_ Optimus said.

" _Yes, sir,"_ Predaking sent back and looked at Jay again, kneeling by the boy, who was beginning to look very tired from all his crying and he gently scooped the boy up into his hand, watching the boy fall into a light sleep. Cradling him protectively, Predaking headed back for the base.

* * *

Optimus saw the former Predacon arrive and was relieved when he saw Jay in Predaking's hand and the tall Cybertronian gently placed the boy in Optimus' hand.

But despite being careful, Jay began waking up the minute he was in Optimus' hand and he opened his eyes. Seeing he was in Optimus' hand, the boy began trembling and whimpering in fear, shocking everyone again before they heard him speak.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Jay whimpered out, still trembling. "You don't have to pretend to love me anymore."

He then curled up into a ball. "Please don't hurt me," he whimpered out, tears forming again.

No one knew what to say as they felt shocked that Jay thought Optimus would hurt him and they looked at Optimus, who was looking sadder as Jay's words hit him. "Jay, do you truly believe the things you said about yourself?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

Jay looked up at him. "Yes," he said. "Why else would you avoid me?"

Shock hit everyone again and no one spoke a word, but some saw Optimus get a stern, determined gleam in his optics that meant he was going to help Jay see that what the boy had said wasn't true.

Very gently, Optimus turned Jay onto his back and the boy didn't dare fight back as he was still a bit scared, but then the Autobot leader gently lifted up the boy's shirt just a little and surprised Jay by gently blowing raspberries into the boy's stomach and nibbling at it playfully.

Jay began squealing, his giggles and laughter filling up the room as Optimus tickled him. The boy shrieked again when Optimus blew a raspberry right into the center of his stomach and screamed with laughter. The adorable sight made the others smile as Jay continued laughing, never once asking Optimus to stop and they heard the boy call Optimus 'Daddy' multiple times through his laughter, which made them smile more.

Optimus then paused in the tickle torture to let Jay get his breath back before smiling. "Looks who's extremely ticklish," Optimus said teasingly, wiggling his fingers at Jay, who giggled. "I'm going to tickle you to pieces."

The teasing words made Jay laugh harder, especially when Optimus pretended he was going to start tickling the boy again by wiggling his fingers, which made Jay burst into cute giggling and squirm around gleefully.

The others smiled as they witnessed the cute bonding moment between the father and son. "Keep going, Boss," Bulkhead said encouragingly.

"Jay needs more convincing," said Ratchet with a smile.

The others murmured their agreements, enjoying watching Jay at his happiest, childish moment, but it was very cute and made them smile in amusement.

Optimus finally stopped the tickle torture after seeing Jay was crying happy tears from his laughter and the boy took deep breaths to get his breath back before something caught the leader's eye. His team also saw it.

Jay had dimples and this fact made them all smile, especially when they saw Optimus cradle the boy gently in his hands. "Jay, just because I am busy sometimes doesn't mean I love you less," he said in a sure, gentle voice. "I'll never stop loving you, little one."

The endearing nickname made Jay start to cry again, but this time, he was crying in relief instead of sadness, clinging to Optimus as the Autobot held him protectively, soothing the boy.

And Jay soaked it all up, feeling better now that he knew Optimus loved him and saw him as his son.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
